The embodiments herein relate generally to devices that prevent transfer of germs and other pathogens on contaminated surfaces.
Prior to embodiments of the disclosed invention, a handle was manipulated with a user's hand which lead to the transfer of germs and other pathogens. Prior art barriers included tissues which could not be easily reused. The prior art includes: U.S. Pat. No. 7,934,320 issued to Bozikis; U.S. Patent Application 2009/0188955 issued to Bizzell; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,879,780 issued to Prebeck.
Bozikis teaches an arcuate handle designed to accommodate a razor blade, but does not offer a theory of how this can apply to a door handle. Bizzell teaches a handle with two collinear arcuate portions for holding straps but disposes the arcuate portions adjacently and could not use the device to open a door. Prebeck teaches a handle with two arcuate portions, but the arcuate portions are not collinear and therefore cannot be used to open a door.